


Don't Touch Her

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Adventures of Girl! Kpop (Boys) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Crush since forever, Dont touch Seungkwan, Drama, F/M, Female Boo Seungkwan, Football Captain Hong Jisoo l Joshua, Football Captain Yoon Jeonghan, Football Player Choi Hansol | Vernon, Football Player Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Football Player Yoon Jeonghan, Gay, Girl! Boo Seungkwan, Girl! Seungkwan, Girls being dicks, Highschool Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Vernon doesnt care about gender, Vernon is a savage, Vernon shoves girls, Vernon to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Girl! Seungkwan gets rescued by football player Vernon.





	Don't Touch Her

Title: Don't Touch Her

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Seungkwan/Vernon

Characters: Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Chan, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Girl! Seungkwan gets rescued by football player Vernon.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Boo Seungkwan was used to the stares and the whispers. She wasn't the most popular girl in school because she was different than the normal girls in the school.

She was in the drama club, choir and a total diva. Her thighs were thicker along with her chest and her curves which caught numerous boys attention especially ones with girlfriends. Said girlfriends didn't care that they're boyfriends were the one checking her out, no, it was her fault for being a attention whore.

So she wasn't really surprised when the bullying started.

* * *

Seungkwan knew they were waiting for the perfect time to attack.

She didn't say anything to Jihoon as she waved the girl while she headed towards the piano room. She didn't blink at Seungcheol or Minghao invitation to watch them during volleyball practice or Wonwoo who offered to take her home early.

Seungkwan stayed behind because she knew postponing it would only make it worst. Besides she knew bringing her noonas into her mess, they had more important things to worry about.

As made her way down the hall to go up to her locker, she heard little giggles all around. Then, in a blink of an eye, she was surrounded by several girls with sneers and red lips.

“Hello,” the leader said, pulling a smile. "Seung-kwan."

“Hello.” Seungkwan whispered as she closed her locker softly. She saw no reason to give them something else to hurt her with.

“It's Seungkwan a boy name, ladies?” the leader asked earning giggles from her group. "Are you a boy Seung-kwan?"

Seungkwan clinched her fist together trying to breath. She knew getting anger would do no good.

"She looks like a boy." one of the background girls add. “I mean she fat like one of them.”

“I'm-" Seungkwan stared only to feel her cheek sting in response.

"No one asked you to talk piggy." The leader hissed.

* * *

"No hyung. My mom said I can't hang out with you again until I turn my C- in science to a B+." Vernon responded as he pulled his varsity football jacket from his locker.

"No hyung I won't sneak out. My mom will know! Bye hyung, tell Joshua I said hi. Of courses he's with you hyung, he's your boyfriend." with that Vernon ended his conversation with Jeonghan.

"Aye Vernon, you need a ride?" Soonyoung asked as he handed his car keys off to Mingyu.

"No thanks hyung."

"Are you sure? I'm just gonna drop Seokmin off at Chan's and then me, Mingyu, and Jun are going to my place to play some games."

"It's good hyung and beside I drove." with that Vernon headed off.

* * *

Vernon froze as he heard the muffled voices, rustled fabric and shoes squeaking on the floor. He almost started walking until he heard a cry which sounded familiarly like a girl.

Vernon quicken his movement as he rounded the corner to freeze. He saw Boo Seungkwan, the same girl he's been crushing on since the sixth grade on the ground crying with a group of girls looming over her.

He watched as one girl raised her hand which appeared to be ready to hit the cute girl again.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

* * *

Seungkwan wanted to scream for help as one of the girls pulled her hair as another kicked her legs.

She hated this.

She tried to explain that she did nothing wrong but they didn't listen. In they're eyes in was her fault that they're stupid boyfriends kept their eyes on her.

"Next time you decided to flaunt you body piggy remember this." The leader hissed as she raised her hand.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

The girls jumped at the sound all of them turning around to find Vernon glaring at them.

"Oh-h Vernon. W-what are you still doing here, football practice been over?" The leader stuttered. She sent glares to her  _friends_ because she swore she told them to make sure they were the last ones in the building.

"What are you doing?" Vernon growled out again as he approached the girls but none spoke.

Vernon felt his blood go cold as he caught sight of Seungkwan. Her hair was messed up and appeared yanked on. Her cheek was bright red, and her full bottom lip was busted. Her floral sweater was ripped above her breast and her shorts had a few drops of blood on it.

"Vernon we were just talki-"

Vernon didn't speak he simply shoved away the nearest girl as she tried to approach him. The silence filled the air as everyone stared wide eyed at the action. Vernon turned back and his eyes were heated as he waited for anyone to make a move. The girls scrambled but Vernon was quicker snatching the ring leader by the back of her shirt.

* * *

Seungkwan flinched as the ringleader was shoved into her face with big eyes as her makeup was ruined. The girl tried to break Vernon's grip on the back of her blouse but the jock refused to let go.

"Apologize to her." Vernon demanded.

"I'm not apologizing to miss piggy when I did nothing wrong!" The girl screamed. Vernon smiled as he tightens his grip and shook the girl making her cry out. Vernon continued for a few seconds until she cried out to stop.

"Let's try again. Apologize to Seungkwan and make it believable or else."

"I-I'm sorry Seungkwan! I'm so sorry!" The girl cried pathetically with her face ruined and snort running down her nose.

"Good girl." Vernon hissed as he pulled her up towards him. His face went back to its handsome state, "You will never touch her again I'm gonna find you, and I won't be nice. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Now disappear."

* * *

Seungkwan couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

Vernon Choi, one the most popular boys and one of the best player on the football team just saved her from her bullies.

She must be daydreaming or the girls gave her a concussion.

"Hey Seungkwan, hey. Damn do you have a concussion. Shit, I'll call the police." Vernon panicked as he started to get up.

"No, I'm okay." Seungkwan rushed out. She gave Vernon's hand stopping the boy who immediately went back to her side. His eyes stayed glued to her never leaving her for more than a blink.

"Wait you know my name?"

"Huh?" Vernon asked. Seungkwan knew she shouldn't found it cute the way he titled his head like a lost puppy.

"How did you know my name?"

Vernon's face suddenly went beet red as he started to rub the back of his neck, "We'll you see here. I might kind of have a crush on you."

"On me?" Seungkwan asked.

"Yeah. You probably don't remember but we meet back in sixth grade and I didn't look like this. I had braces, and I was the kid who had a panic attack during the first week when we introduced ourselves."

Seungkwan looked confused before realization dawned on her. Her mouth made an O as she stared Vernon.

"That explain a lot. Wait why aren't you worried? They could report you to the principal and then you'll get expelled or kicked off the football team." Seungkwan asked.

Vernon sighed as he slid down to the ground to sit with her. He pulled off his varsity jacket and held it out to Seungkwan who took it to cover her exposed chest. "I don't care and beside they won't or I'll report them."

"Well thanks. For everything. If there's anyway I can repay you just let me know.

"There is one way, Seungkwan but only if you want to," Vernon said slowly. He didn't want to pressure Seungkwan or make her feel obligated just because he helped her out.

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me? Just one date at least."

Seungkwan blushed underneath Vernon stare nodding softly. "I would like."

"Cool." 

Seungkwan nodded as stood up slipping the football jacket on correctly. She started walking away before noticing Vernon wasn't following, "Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah. Where are we going?"

"Your going to take me home so we can talk about our date?" Seungkwan asked but it wasn't really a question.

"Whatever you say."

"Smart boy."


End file.
